<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幻花】上帝与梅林不可兼得 by sanxun_in_a_month</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222596">【幻花】上帝与梅林不可兼得</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month'>sanxun_in_a_month</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP paro系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>酒过三巡后也不可以！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>幻花 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP paro系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幻花】上帝与梅林不可兼得</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花少北觉得，经历过这么多年，自己应该能习惯自家麻瓜出身的男朋友会上帝梅林混着叫。但是当再次遇到他对着招出来的守护神用“哦我的上帝…”开头的时候还是没忍住给了他一记脑瓜崩。<br/>隔壁拉文克劳院的尖子生老番茄的感叹都比上帝好上一万倍。<br/>唯一美中不足的是那句“我的ma呀”有些容易在脑内单曲循环。上次在魔药课配置药水的时候突然响起，导致自己坩埚里的镇定剂在咕嘟咕嘟冒了几个泡之后变成了银蓝色。</p><p>银白的骏马在某幻身边凝聚，温顺的低下头颅，柔顺的鬃毛在脖颈的一侧垂下，让人想起麻瓜童话里常常提起的载着王子而来的白马。<br/>就是身边的那位男朋友丝毫没个王子的样子。童话里的王子都是纯正的皇室血统，金发碧眼，有着殷实富裕的家底。<br/>眼前的青年头发不金眼睛也不蓝，家境在麻瓜世界里也仅仅能称得上小康，一生没有大富大贵但也无功无过。在接受了十一年的麻瓜教育之后被一封猫头鹰送来的信纸带入了魔法世界，与无数巫师一样进入了霍格沃茨接受教育。<br/>他会和自己一样在第一次跨越大湖时感到害怕，在等待分院的时候紧张，为各种魔咒和药剂配方感到头疼，在魁地奇比赛中感到兴奋。<br/>他会在赢下魁地奇奖杯那天晚上兴奋的跨上扫帚，违背宵禁拉着自己跨上扫帚去湖边喝上一杯浓郁的热可可，然后掐着点把人送回斯莱特林的公共室，自己在爬回格林芬多塔的时候不幸被抓到，只能苦兮兮的去整理打扫满是灰尘的卷轴。</p><p>“喂，我说花绕北，我们去露营吧，就在这个暑假，约上老蕾番茄还有boy。”<br/>当花少北的思绪还在四万八千里外玩水，就迷迷糊糊的答应了。</p><p>……</p><p>于是某幻真的在野外找了块地，撑起了魔法帐篷。<br/>不过实话实说也不能算找，毕竟这块领地属于lex的家族，说到底也可以算是一群人组队到他家团建而已。<br/>在团建开始的时候几个人达成了魔法禁止协议，要彻彻底底体验一下麻瓜的生活。于是一堆人对着柴火干瞪眼，火柴在几分钟前被微醉的lex碰翻的一杯水打湿了，擦了半天也擦不出火苗子。<br/>最终他们还是在生火这件事情上妥协了。</p><p>火堆中树枝烧着噼里啪啦的声音，被黑夜衬托着飞起来的火星，同伴们吹灭棉花糖上的火焰后互相嫌弃彼此口水的吵闹声，还有火光里身旁人被映的泛红的面庞。</p><p>几杯气泡酒下肚，思维被醉意放缓，手里不知道被谁塞了两根树枝，上面插着烤好的棉花糖。某幻递了一根给花少北，再在人惊讶的目光里一口咬上他手上的棉花糖。</p><p>糖表面因为烧着导致的炭层没有影响它本身甜腻的口感，内层略微粘稠的糖液还未来得及完全冷却。</p><p>不过这棉花糖……什么时候这么甜了？</p><p>火光照映着，两人相扣的手，似乎又握紧了一点。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>